Streaming servers generally pre-download content for locally storing them or define “publishing points” that map a specific streaming Uniform Resource Locator (URL) to a specific piece of content in a remote server. These mappings are configured on a one-to-one basis, with each streaming URL referenced at the streaming server requiring a publishing point to index the corresponding piece of content in the content server, e.g. one can map “rtsp://streamingserver/streams/content1” to the following content in the content server: “http://playlistserver/lists/content1”.
If one wishes to map a different piece of content, it is required then to define another one-to-one mapping, e.g. to map this streaming URL “rtsp://streamingserver/streams/content2” to the following URL: “http://playlistserver/lists/content2”.
This static configuration of publishing points prevents content from being dynamically added and immediately accessible through the streaming server. Furthermore, any new content addition has to be pre-downloaded or integrated as part of the publishing points at the streaming server.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a method and system for dynamically ingesting remote content by a streaming server.